


Supernovani

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Anorexia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suomi | Finnish, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: AU, jossa John ja Sherlock ovat teinejä pikkukaupungissa. Sherlock unelmoi urasta balettitanssijana, ja unelma on tärkeämpi kuin mikään muu, mukaan lukien oma elämä. Käännös





	Supernovani

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422855) by [kakarott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarott/pseuds/kakarott). 



En todellakaan uskonut tapaavani ketään Sherlockin kaltaista sinä huhtikuisena sunnuntai-aamuna. Katua lohkeilleiden rappusten alla ei oltu hiekoitettu tarpeeksi, ja askeleeni olivat jo valmiiksi horjuvat. Ajatukseni harhailivat jossakin kaukana, luultavasti 50 mailin päässä Lontoossa, jossa olisin todellisesti halunnut olla. Kuulokkeistani soi musiikkia, luoden kilven hauraan mieleni ja ympäröivän maailman välille. John Lennon jengeineen ilmoittivat minulle että rakkaus on kaikki mitä tarvitsen. Just, ajattelin. Ainoa asia mitä tarvitsin oli kuppillinen karhunvatukkateetä ja vastapaistettuja skonsseja kahvilasta. Kahvila oli vain kolmenkymmenen metrin päässä minusta, mikä ei normaalisti olisi ollut ongelma, mutta tänään tie muistutti enemmän luistelurataa. Olin mestari Converseillani tasapainottelussa, yhtään leuhkimatta kuin Leonardo Da Vinci ”Converseilla tasapainottelun” jalossa taiteessa. Mutta joku häiritsi mestaria työssään juuri kun olin alkamassa laskeutua alas rappusia. Melkein kuihtunut poika laskeutui pyörien ja törmäsi minuun. Yhdessä luiden, huivien ja säärystimien rykelmässä liusuimme alas pitkin liukasta jääliuskaa. Ruosteinen valotolppa kaupungin Tescon ulkopuolella onnistui pysäyttämään meidät ennen kuin ehdimme liukua pidemmälle. Poika mulkaisi minua vihaisella katseella. Olin pilannut hänen piruettinsa.  
”Olen pahoillani”, sanoin samalla kun yritin selvittää kummalle punainen huivi kuului. En tiennyt miksi pahoittelin silloin, tuntui vain kuin olisin pilannut jonkinlaisen keskeneräisen työn. Hänen oikea jalkansa oli jumissa laukkuni hihnassa ja mp3-soittimeni oli murskautunut allani.

”Olen myös pahoillani”, hän sanoi nopean hymyn kera. Hänellä oli niin syvät hymykuopat, että niiden vuoksi olisi voinut tehdä kansanmurhan. Hymyilin takaisin. Nostin itseni maasta vain kaatuakseni uudelleen-

”Hups!”, huudahdin vaistomaisesti.

”Hups”, hän matki.

Silloin tajusin, että olin luultavasti venäyttänyt jalkani, päätellen jalassani tykyttävästä kivusta joka tuntui olen peräisin suoraan luuytimestä. Poika näytti päätellen saman tarkkaillessaan jalkaani kysyvästi. Tajusimme faktan yhdessä. Yhdessä. Siitä tulisi pian tavallinen sana minulle ja Sherlockille.

”Pystytkö nousemaan?”, hän kysyi.

”Mitä? Juuri nyt vai yleisesti ottaen?”, kysyin ja naurahdin, toivoin että naurahdus peitti tuntemani kivun. Hän ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, vaan yksinkertaisesti auttoi minut ylös. Riitelimme pitkään siitä, miten hän edes kykeni siihen luisilla käsivarsillaan. Ma lemmen kerkein siivin yli lensin, ei lempeä voi kivilinnat estää; ja mitä lempi voi, lemp’ uskaltaa. Vaikka olinkin lintsannut puolet englanninkurssistani, tiesin sen olevan Shakespearea ja että päässäni soi nyt rakkaudentunnustus. Ymmärrätkö, kiirehdin tarinan läpi koska olen vain liian kärsimätön saamaan sen paperille. Ehkä koska ajatukset päässäni kiusasivat minua päästäkseen kirjoitetuksi, ehkä juuri se on syy miksi asiat kävivät kuin kävivät…

\---

Ovi takanamme sulkeutui kilahtaen. Kaksi kilahdusta lisää ja valot syttyivät. Hänen talonsa oli tyhjä ja hiljainen.

”Miten jalkasi voi?”, hän kysyi.

Kerroin hänelle sen jomottavan vieläkin mutta olin varma, ettei mitään ollut rikki. Hän nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi ja eteni ottaakseen takkinsa pois. Katsoin häntä ja lievän shokin kera tajusin hänen olevan balettitanssija. Hänellä oli mustat trikoot ja mustat säärystimet jotka saivat hänen jalkansa näyttämään häkellyttävän kauniilta. Pysähdyin hetkeksi kiittämään jumalaa, jonka olemmassaolosta en edes ollut varma, tuon näyn luomisesta.  
”Mikä nimesi on?”, kysyin ontuessani pitkin eteistä, odottaen hänen saavan kengät pois jaloistaan.

”Sherlock”, hän vastasi.

”Kuinka vanha olet?”, kysyin lähinnä mielenkiinnosta, mutta osittain vain kuullakseni hänen syvän baritoniäänensä uudelleen.

”20”, hän vastasi.

Lyhyen päässälaskun jälkeen selvisi hänen olevan 2 vuotta minua nuorempi. Sitä ei huomannut.

”Mikä sinun nimesi sitten on?”, hän kysyi.

”John”

Nuorempi mies nyökkäsi minulle ja hymyili heikosti.

\---

Me tapasimme Tescon ulkopuolella, törmätessämme valotolppaan, kaupungin läpi ja rakkauteen. Se oli alamäkeä. Vähänkäytetyssä, kaupungin pieni-ikkunaisimmassa komerossa oli kasa patjoja. Siellä tunsin ensimmäistä kertaa hänen kylkiluunsa kolahtavan rintaani vasten. Edes aurinko ei paistanut ikkunoiden läpi. Mutta ehkä juuri aurinko oli se mikä teki hänen ulkonevista kylkiluista vähemmän näkyvät. En ikinä pelännyt viiltäväni itseäni hänellä. En todellakaan. Mutta joskus pelkäsin hajottavani hänet kahtia Rakastellessamme. Rakastella oli kirjoitettu isolla ”R”:llä meidän sanakirjassamme. Hän sai minut aina nauramaan, Sherlock siis. Hän oli aina niin sarkastinen ja ovela asioista ja luulen että se tarttui minuun. Vaikka kotikaupunkimme olikin meille kummallekin pieni, yritimme tehdä tilanteessa parhaiten. Sekä Sherlock että minä olisimme sopineet paremmin suurkaupunkiin, missä voi sulautua massaan ja hukkua anonyymiyteen. Hän oli kaupunkimme ainoa miesbalettitanssija ja minä olin ainoa Converseja käyttävä poika, ja yhdessä olimme kaupungin ainoat homot.

”Tämä kaupunki on täynnä vanhoja naisia ja tragediaa”, Sherlock mutisi yhtenä päivänä ”Ja ihmisia jotka eivät ymmärrä, että mukulakivet ja kaupungin valot, Tescon rikkinäiset neonvalot, imevät elon heistä, hitaasti mutta varmasti. Säälin heitä.”

”Oletko varma, ettemme ole yksi heistä”, kysyin. Sherlock katsoi minua sylistäni, ja pystyin tuskin hänen eedenpuun väriset kiharansa tummista farkuistani.

”Kyllä, olen varma”, hän vastasi.

Hän ei ikinä selittänyt sitä. Olisin halunnut kysyä sitä häneltä, haluaisin yhä, miten hän saattoi olla niin varma, että me olimme erilaisia. Ei ollut kauaa sitten, kun olin juonut melankolisesti teekupista kaupungin ainoassa kahvilassa, ei kauaa siitä kun olin juonut itseni liian kovaan humalaan, matkannut kotiin keskellä yötä pikkukaupungissa, kuunnellen kengänpohjieni alta tulevaa säärkyneiden unelmien ja illuusioiden ääntä. Koko sen ajan kun minä ja Sherlock olimme yhdessä, oletin hänellä olevan kaikki vastaukset. Ja nyt tiedän, että jos olisin tehnyt DNA-anlyysin hänen minun tyynylleni jättäneistä kiharoista, sen jälkeen kun olimme tutkineet miten lämmin iho voi peiton alla olla, olisin löytänyt vain epätoivoa. On niin helppoa uskotella itselleen, että vessan oven alta karanneet mysteeriset äänet olivat vain pöntön epäkunnosta johtuvia aiheettomia huuhteluita. Nyt jälkeenpäin syytän itseäni. Kun hänen kylkiluunsa aiheuttamat mustelmat ihossani muuttuivat syvemmiksi ja syvemmiksi, mitä minä ajattelin? Silloin tällöin annoin Sherlockin hoitaa ajattelun meidän molempien puolesta, niin kuin silloin kun hän kysyi mitä aijoin tehdä loppuelämälläni.

”En tiedä, mitä sinä ajattelet?, vastasin hänelle ja hänen vihreät silmänsä polttivat sieluni ulkoreunan tuhkasi. ”Aijotko todellakin antaa elämäsi muiden käsiin”, hän vastasi minulle samalla kun tarrasi käteeni hieman liian lujasti. ”John, sinulla on varmasti unelmia, muuten tuhoutuisit. Etkö ymmärrä sitä?”

Luulin hänen olevan melodramaattinen, yhtä dramaattinen kuin hänen tanssimat tanssinsa, mutta nyt ymmärrän hänen olleen tosissaan. Että minäkin tarvitsin jotain minkä vuoksi palaa, kuten hän paloi baletille. Mutta terveellisen liekin ja kaiken nielevän rovion välillä on hiuksenhieno ero, pala liian paljon, liian nopeasti ja liekki sammuu liian pian. Kuten supernova taivaalla. Yksi noista monista tähdistä ensin laajenee ja nielee kaiken ympärillään, vain kutistuakseen ja haihtuakseen pois. Kuten aurinko tulee tekemään meille, maapallolle, yhtenä päivänä. Kuten Sherlock teki minulle siitä lähtien kun ensi kertaa hänet tapasin.

”Mutta minulla ei ole mitään unelmoitavaa. Minulla on sinut ja sinä olet todellinen. Miksi unelmoida?”, vastustelin. Oli toukokuun loppu ja makasimme ruohikolla Tescoa vastapäätä. Sherlock katsoi minua silmiin ja kaivautui sisääni kuin olisi etsinyt sieltä jotain.

”John…”, hän aloitti, mutta pysäytti lauseensa yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sen aloittanutkin.

”Minä en voi olla sinun unelmasi. Sinun täytyy löytää jotain muuta mitä tahdot tehdä.”

”Mutta en tiedä mitä haluan tehdä… Lasketaanko seeprakuvioisten Conversejen ostaminen?”, kuiskasin. Sherlock nauroi sille, hänen naurunsa kuin musiikkia korvissani, ja annoin auringon lämmittämien käsieni leikkiä hänen vatsansa päällä. Jokainen kylkiluu kuin pianon kosketin sormieni alla, mutta minä tuijotin suoraan aurinkoon ja annoin itseni sokaistua.

\---

Pidin hänen hautajaisissaan seeprakuvioisia Converseja, vaikka ihmiset varmaan pitivät sitä sopimattomana. Halusin varmaan vain näyttää hänelle, että halusin nyt toteuttaa unelmani, että suunnittelin jatkaa tehdä niin. Sherlock haudattiin kaupungin hautausmaalle, kaupungin missä hän oli aina asunut. Arkku tuntui mahdottoman painavalta sisältämään hänen pienen tanssijaruumiinsa. Minä jätin huomioimatta hänen olevan niin laiha, että olisin voinut kiertää kuulokeideni piuhat hänen ympärilleen. Minä olin jättänyt sen huomioimatta, ja keskinyt tekosyitä. Samaan tapaan kuin kotiäiti, kun hänen puolisonsa tulee kotiin tuoksuen Chanel No. 5:ltä, vaikka nainen ei tätä käytä, ja kun hän löytää miehen kauluksesta punaista huulipunaa. Sherlockin rakastajataren oli nimeltään Anorexia Nervosa, ja neiti Anoreksia oli kostonhimoinen, kaiken kuluttaja, narttu. Hän ei halunnut jättää rakastettuni rauhaan, ei edes silloin kun hän oli päättänyt minun olevan tahtomansa. Hän jatkoi hänen riivaamistaan. Joka kerta Sherlock katsoi peiliin, hän oli siellä, viettelemässä, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Olin niin itsekeskeinen etten kuullut kuinka hän kuiskutti hänelle öisin. Nyt oli yö, ja jätin taakseni lampun joka oli sekä pysäyttänyt että aloitanut minun ja Sherlockin matkan muutama kuukausi sitten. Mp3-soittimeni ei ollut toiminut sen jälkeen, ja nyt kieltäydyin kokonaan kuuntelemasta musiikkia. Yrittäen aineellistaa hänen puuttumisensa, raaputin Shakespearen ispiroimat sanat pylvään kirjavaan metallipintaan:  
_Tässä alkaa rakkaus tuomittuna tuhoon, pari rakastajia, kun kylmät tähdet erkanevat_

Toivoin, että pystyisin vihata maailmaa, toivon sitä yhä, toivon että voisin vihata Jumalaa johon en ikinä uskonut, koska hän vei balettipojan elämän heinäkuun sateisena ukkospäivänä. Mutta en ole ikinä kyennyt sellaiseen vihaan. Ihmiset sanovat aina tietävänsä, että heidän kuolleet rakastettunsa olisivat tahtoneet heidän jatkavan elämämistä, unohtavan heidät. Mutta minä en usko Sherlockin haluavan sitä, uskon, että Sherlock tahtoisi häntä muistettavan ja surettavan, edes hetken, muuten hän ei olisi viiltänyt unelmattomien poikien sydämmiin niin syviä haavoja. Mutta haluan Sherlockin tietävän minulla nyt olevan unelmia, ettei Sherlock enää ole unelmani, vaan muisto, kauan sitten kadonnut unelma. Sherlock unelmoi liian kovasti, ja Sherlock paloi loppuun liian nopeasti. Hän sanoi kärsivänsä taiteellensa, mutta jossain taide oli muuttunut tekosyyksi itsetuholle ja itsensä nälkiinnyttämiselle… Kun supernovat kuolevat, niistä tulee mustia aukkoja. Mutta ei Sherlockista. Ei, Sherlock tanssii piruetteja taivaalla.


End file.
